The present invention relates to machine tool systems and the operation thereof, and in particular to multi-zone machine tool systems and the operation thereof wherein at least two of the zones have differing kinematic arrangements.
Machine tool systems are known which include multiple work zones. Often these multiple work zones are divided by a physical partition so that an operator may setup a first part while a second part is being cut with the machine tool system.